In accordance with the present invention a novel and useful mechanism for a speaker assembly is herein provided.
Speaker systems in the past have always been susceptible to stray vibrations when mounted in an enclosure. Such stray vibrations adversely affect the sound emanating from a speaker and are to be avoided whenever possible. In this regard, speaker systems have been constructed with flexible spiders and elastomeric shims to prevent vibrations from occurring. Such design expedients have been of limited value in reducing vibrations from a speaker mounted to an enclosure.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,240,882 shows a flexible corrugated spider which is utilized to center the voice coil of a speaker. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,660,618 and 4,633,972 describe retaining devices which use elastomeric materials used in conjunction with the mounting of a speaker.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,308 describes an audio transducer having controlled flexibility through a diaphragm and elastomeric cords.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,928 teaches a speaker system for automobiles in which elastomeric body is employed to pivotally hold a supporting plug.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,083 indicates an adaptor for a microphone which employs a block and cup made from elastic material which holds a shaft connected to the support stand for the microphone.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,598 illustrates an elastic suspension and an elastomeric layer that are formed in the central region at the rear of the speaker system.
A support mechanism for a speaker assembly which directly connects the speaker cone to the permanent magnet structure of a speaker system with the elimination of vibration when mounting the speaker in an enclosure would be a notable advance in the acoustic arts.